


Definitely better than pizza

by Estelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: A game of Thruth or Dare makes Stiles realise some things about Derek, which might or might not be completely inaccurate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElisAttack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisAttack/gifts).



> Because I am incapabale of writing longer things, this is the second part of my Eternal Sterek Secret Santa 2016 gift for [iamonlydancing](http://iamonlydancing.tumblr.com/) and completely unrelated to the first. Enjoy and happy Holidays!

It had become a tradition for the pack to meet up at Derek’s loft once a month to play silly games. Officially, it was for the sake of pack bonding, but secretly, everyone agreed that it was just a lot of fun to get some downtime with all the supernatural disasters that were just waiting to happen.  
This week’s pick was Truth or Dare, for some reason, which Stiles found a bit unfair, since you couldn’t lie to a werewolf.  
Right now, Derek had just chosen truth, and it was Lydia’s turn to ask the question.  
Smirking, she considered him for a moment. “Hmm, let me see… Right! How about: a month without pizza, or a month without Stiles?”  
Derek snorted. “Anyone could go a month without Stiles.”  
And wow, that hurt. Stiles knew that Derek and him had gotten off on the wrong foot, but he had thought they were over that by now. If asked, he would have even said they were friends. Stiles was at Derek’s place a lot, doing homework, watching TV, researching, sleeping, sometimes when Derek wasn’t even there, and wait. Maybe that was it. Maybe Derek was annoyed that he was there so much. Maybe he just tolerated his presence for the sake of the pack. Maybe he wanted a month without Stiles. He had never said anything, but Stiles knew that Derek, despite his frown and gruff manners and all that, was actually the nicest person in existence.  
So if Derek wanted a month of peace and quiet, that’s what he would get.  
When everyone was slowly ready to go home later that evening, Stiles, who would normally linger and probably eventually fall asleep at Derek’s place, went with them. Derek seemed to look a bit confused, but Stiles just tried to smile, and left. It felt weird to leave, which it really shouldn’t be, since they were just friends, or maybe not even that, so Derek was probably glad to get rid of him.  
Stiles sighed. Clearly, he had gotten way too invested in this without even realising it. It had always felt natural to stay at Derek’s place, but it seemed like he was the only one who felt that way.  
Not five minutes after getting home, though, he got a text from Derek. “Are you okay? You just left.”  
Of course Derek would wonder what was going on, but Stiles was decided on giving him space, so he just texted back: “All good.” and tried not to think about how wrong this all felt. When Derek didn’t reply, it just proved to him that he wanted to be left alone.

 

Three days later, he was exhausted. He kept forgetting that he shouldn’t go to Derek’s place and more often than not was halfway there before he remembered, and only now that he wasn’t doing it did he realise how much he actually texted Derek during the day, about anything that just came up, from things that happened in class, to his lunch, to silly things he saw on TV. No wonder Derek wanted a month without him. No one needed a running commentary on Stiles’ life. It hurt to realise that, but it was not like he didn’t know he could be quite a handful. He had just thought that Derek was okay with that.  
Sighing, he opened the door to his room, where Derek happened to be standing.  
“Whoah, dude, I thought we were past the whole breaking in thing!”  
Derek scowled. “You’ve been avoiding me.”  
Well, what to say to that. It wasn’t entirely untrue, so Stiles just shrugged, and Derek’s frown deepened.  
“Stiles, if I did something wrong…”  
“You didn’t. It’s all good. Don’t worry about it.” He tried to sound convincing, but clearly that had the opposite effect on Derek, who was still frowning but now also looked concerned.  
Stiles sighed. “Look, you wanted a month without me, so that’s what you get. Go be happy about it or whatever.”  
“What? Stiles, is this about what I said at pack night? That was a joke. You have to know that that was a joke!” Derek seemed genuinely upset, and Stiles tried to smile.  
“It’s okay. I get that I’m annoying, and talk too much, and I’m at your place all the time, so it’s understandable that you want your space.” It hurt to say it, but somehow he would manage without Derek constantly in his life.  
“I don’t want that.” Derek’s frown had deepened again. “I…” Derek sighed. “I miss you, okay? I like having you there.” Derek’s ears started to go pink and Stiles really, really shouldn’t find that adorable. “My place doesn’t smell like you… like us anymore.”  
Derek made it sound like a profound confession, and Stiles heart skipped a beat. Tentative hope was blooming in his chest, and he slowly stepped closer. “And that’s a bad thing?”  
“Very bad.” Derek reached out to intertwine their fingers, and smiled timidly. “Let’s go home.”  
Stiles’ answering smile was brilliant. “Yeah.”  
Home. With Derek. Sounded perfect.


End file.
